


Mother's day gifts

by soul_wanderer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Enjoy reading, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, it's basically nothing but fluff, so much fluff you might actually choke on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda, Olivia, Noah and Jesse spend their first mother's day together and Olivia might not be the only one who gets surprised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's day gifts

**Author's Note:**

> It's mother's day and I couldn't pass up on the chance to write some shameless fluff - it's good for the soul and almost as good as chocolate (without the calories too!), promised!

Amanda was roused from her sleep by a small hand patting her arm and her name being whispered.  
Slowly opening her eyes she found Noah staring back at her, impatiently waiting in front of the bed.

”Hey buddy, you’re up early” She whispered back, aware of the boy’s excitement.  
”We supwise mummy, ‘Manda” The boy reminded her, his eyes sparkling.  
Amanda nodded in reply, quietly getting up and following Noah who was already running down the hall and towards Jesse’s room.

Walking into the nursery she found Jesse waking up as well as Noah animatedly talked to her.  
”Hey, good morning sweetie, I see you’re up too.” Amanda smiled down at the girl and lifted her out of the crib to take her with them into the kitchen.

Giving Noah some simple tasks to accomplish she started preparing breakfast for them, hoping Olivia would stay asleep a little longer while they were working in the kitchen.  
Once everything was finished and set on a tray except for the coffee she carefully handed it over to Noah who proudly began carrying it towards the bedroom while Amanda followed him with Jesse on her hip, pushing the door open for him so he wouldn’t stumble and fall.

Laying down Jesse next to Olivia she helped Noah put down the tray before helping him up and getting back into bed as well.  
”Wake up mummy, wake up” Noah excitedly scrambled over to where Olivia was still sleeping, his face hovering over hers when she finally opened her eyes.  
Noticing that she was awake Noah squealed before nearly shouting “Happy mother’s day mummy” with a huge smile on his face.  
”Thank you Noah” Olivia smiled right back at him but before she got the chance to give him a hug or kiss he suddenly jumped off the bed, much to both her and Amanda’s surprise.

”No wait mummy, wait” He anxiously yelled and ran down the hall once again, leaving behind a confused Olivia and Amanda.  
”What-” Olivia turned towards Amanda who simply shrugged in return, not knowing what Noah was up to either.

When he came back he held something in his hands and Olivia helped him back onto the bed, now sensing what this was about.  
”I made you something” He proudly smiled as he handed Olivia a card he must have made at daycare, decorated with a lot of crooked hearts and some scribbling on it.  
”This is great Noah, thank you” Now she finally got to give him a kiss and hug and when she pulled back she raised an eyebrow, looking at the remaining item in one of his hands.

Before she got to ask Noah turned towards Amanda, who had silently watched the interaction so far while bouncing Jesse on her lap, and handed her another handmade card.  
”I made you one too Manda” He was still smiling brightly when Amanda took the card in her hands and looked at it, disbelievingly.   
”Happy mother’s day mama” Noah beamed at her and Amanda looked from the card to him with tears pooling in her eyes.  
”Oh buddy, thank you so much, come here” She pulled him into her side for a hug and kissed his forehead, looking over at Olivia who was watching the scene in awe.

They had never forced Noah to see Amanda as a parent and knew he was still getting used to her and Jesse’s presence and they were positively surprised at just how quickly he seemed to have adjusted to the new family constellation.  
”We eat now?” Noah expectantly looked at both Amanda and Olivia and they shared a laugh before nodding at him and letting him take his plate from the tray.

”Is this okay?” Olivia whispered while Noah was busy eating, looking into Amanda’s eyes to gauge her reaction.  
”It’s perfect” Amanda’s voice was hoarse and laced with emotions as she looked first at Noah and then back at Olivia, not quite believing how lucky she got as Olivia leaned in for a kiss, whispering “Happy mother’s day, Amanda.”


End file.
